Exist
by Alearah
Summary: How can you exist in a world that is purely fictional? Amy Covet has to find that out on her own.


At 2.00am I had just finished reading the complete twilight saga for the tenth time. However, I could read it again. I skipped across my room to switch off the soft light, satisfied with the conclusion of braking dawn. At the same time though, thinking of other possible endings. I snuggled in my bed hauling the blanket over my head, my attention focusing on the small water droplets. They plunged down making an irritating racket on the rusty roof above me. I knew that tonight was going to be the night I couldn't fall asleep.  
I absolutely loathed times like these. Even though I was exhausted, I knew there was nothing for me to look forward to when I woke up. There were no thrilling adventures ahead, I wasn't that eager to see anyone either. Then I reminded myself about reality, our life's aren't perfect, our life's have flaws and they don't always go as planned either. The human race is a cruel species and I'll have to accept that. I lay there for a moment my eyes focused intensely on the slanted wall above me. Masses of thoughts were flowing in and out of my head.  
"Why can't I live in forks" I whined all of a sudden, comparing my dull life to Bella's. "Why can't I live in forks" I repeated, although it was kind of pathetic trying to balance my life to a fictional character. I stirred around uncomfortable, trying to find the right position. After 3 hours I finally drifted off.

Strange Fresh  
It's all happened so fast "AMY?"  
I slightly opened my eyes, puzzled by the unfamiliar voice. Where was I?  
The blurs had more Clarity now  
someone nudged me vaguely with their elbow.  
"Concentrate Coach Clapp is getting mad"  
"What?!" I shrieked  
my expression appeared like a startled possum.  
All of a sudden, a red ball came soaring vigorously at my face.  
"OUT" a loud voice spat. I walked light-headed over to the bench and collapsed.  
The girl next to me sighed. "Are you alright?" she spoke lacking expression. Almost like she didn't care.  
I dragged my self onto the seat.  
I wanted to reply but couldn't find the right words, how I could, I didn't know where I was!  
"Where am I" I managed to croak out.  
"Are you kidding me" she signed  
She flicked her dark locks behind her back.  
"Well, maybe it's Forks High" she said sarcastically with a tiny chuckle.  
"f-f-orks h-high"I stuttered at the words  
She just rolled her eyes  
"Jessica your back in" The blaring voice said again.  
She stood up in a second and rushed over.  
I started hyperventilating, was this real?  
How the-  
How - why? Was all I could think?  
This was utterly crazy  
The sides of my lips rounded, forks high?  
A loud irritating bell basted out my thoughts.  
I stood there for a while misplaced,  
I didn't know where to go so I tagged along with "Jessica".  
We entered the changing room; I suddenly realized I was in my Sports gear.  
I travelled on the chilly cement, waiting to come across anything that was mine  
There was one bag remaining.

I quickly got changed, into what I think was my outfit. A pair of Dark cerulean,  
skinny jeans and a Classic button-up shirt in crisp white.  
I Stood by Jessica's side again silent while she directed me into  
what looked like a cafeteria. The lights were blinding.  
I followed the others and got a medium sized tray and selected out the food I savoured.  
This was crazy, but I knew the instant I acted like a manic, I would probably wake up, I was scared of that. _Is this real, is this real_, I contemplation over  
and over in my head, this was completely and utterly insane. I looked up absent-minded then stumbled over my ballet flats, I promptly made my way over to the centre of the room, looking for any signs of appetence, Jessica rolled her eyes and signed pointing to the seat beside her, so I was included in the group, I had a vibe she didn't like me. I settled into the seat and glared down at Jessica's Taupe gray coat there was a tiny crimson compact mirror, I picked it up and pointed to it smiling, she nodded her head without expression and looked away, swiftly continuing her discussion. I took that as I yes. I opened it up and saw my face, my makeup was fine and my hair still had the thick bleached streak in it, contrasting well with the black. I grinned, something suddenly caught my eye in the small reflection I saw the 5 stunning vam-I stopped. The words in the book could not describe how divine, how gorgeous they looked.

My mouth unbolted, there was Alice "the Alice" oh my g - jasper and Emmett and Rosalie and Edward my grin became wider, there they were, "The Cullen's"  
The people I have dreamed about meeting my entire life and here they were sitting at their table with untouched food in front of them, chatting among themselves.  
The thought unexpectedly popped up in my head "Bella". I scanned the room looking around; idiotically I realized where she was, sitting at this group." HI Bella" I yelled across the table feeling childish.

"Uh hi" She mumbled surprised.  
What stage in the book is this dream up to, this had to be a dream there's no explanation for this, seriously!  
I wondered if she had gone to biology with Edward yet. The bell screamed in my ear.  
I had no idea where I was going next. I paced out of the cafeteria "Hey Bella" I yelled. She slowed down and twisted around she had successfully tripped over her laces and her books went flying, I giggled, typical Bella.  
her cheeks gave an indication of embarrassment  
I hope she didn't think I was being impolite.  
I rushed up to her," Here I'll help" I said with a pleasant smile picking up the books that were spread across the floor.  
"Thanks" her voice optimistic "So biology next" I said bewildered  
"I think so, this is my first day and you haven't seemed to notice till now" She spoke chuckling  
"I'm Amy"  
"Hello Amy, You already know my name" she said cheerfully  
"Yeah" I smiled  
I followed her; No idea which way we were walking.  
She unfolded a small piece of paper and stared at it,  
She walked with more confident,  
"Sooo..." I said in a thrilled tone, I couldn't believe I was talking to Bella. A broad smile spread across my face.  
"Yeah" she replied automatically  
"You like it in forks?" I alleged making my way through the door way  
Following Bella's lead.  
"It's alright "She spoke concerned trying to find an empty seat.  
"Amy, here" A dark haired girl said welcoming me to the seat next to her.  
I wanted to help Edward.  
"Bella why don't you sit next to-"  
I stopped, I was wondering what her name was.  
"Her" I pointed in the direction of the other vacant seat I was invited to.  
Edward looked up in a baffled face,  
He looked back down swiftly finishing putting his books into an orderly pile  
Just being in her presence made me feel overwhelmed  
I wanted to say something to him but at that moment all the muscles in my body stiffened leaving me unable to move.  
I chewed my bottom lip waiting for Bella's decision  
"I'm fine" she said, the lie was obvious in her voice.  
I could tell she didn't want to be bad-mannered  
"Uhhhkay then" I said almost rejecting her answer  
I heard a low moan in Edward voice.  
I saw the girl who my apparent partner waving her arm franticly.  
I quickly rushed over jumping into the seat and smiled at her  
I could see Edwards fists clench; he wouldn't be concentrating on my mind so my thoughts were private for now.  
The teachers name was Mr. Bannis- No its Mr. Banner I corrected my self, I had already learnt most of things he babbled on about  
The only thing I was really concerned about was the tough god-like vampire sitting next to the tiny fragile human, what if I had altered the story what  
If he was going to murder 20 innocent people. Panic washed through my face. In the book, there wasn't a girl called Amy.  
How long had I been in this school  
Where did my family live, Even if this was a dream my anxiety was taking over. I started chewing my jagged nails.  
Another habit I only started in times like this. I yet again started hyperventilating .The girl next to me spoke in a worried voice "Are you okay  
If you're feeling unwell you should go to the nurse"  
"Is this real" I said brushing the side of my face  
"What?"  
I pinched my arm and yelped  
"I-I'm okay" I faked a smile.  
"You're not acting like your normal self" She looked at me distraught  
"What do I usually act like" I said starting to grind the next nail  
"Not like this" She said back hastily  
I stared at her long dark hair  
"Angela" I said a bit too loud.  
Wondering if I had said the correct name  
Mr. Banner narrowed his eyes directly at me  
"Yeah?" She growled  
"I-"  
She cut me of "Try not to talk to loud next time" She signed  
I nodded  
What if Edward is going to kill everyone?  
_Your in a freaking book_...I thought to my self again, I must be mad  
Maybe I'm in a coma; maybe...I got hit by a car, yes good plot Amy. Okay  
I got a hit by a car now I'm in a coma, but if I got hit by a car and was in a coma, how would I know I was in a coma and got hit by a car if I was in a co -  
I stopped, saving my self from any further confusion. I could die any second and I mean literally he could snap my head of in a second, snap, dead. I shuddered at the thought. Okay, If I survive and he doesn't kill me. Then maybe I can talk to him after school, not as in telling him I know... but, in fact what then what else is there to say?  
I have to say something, something that didn't make me look like an absolute idiot. I took a deep breath. How did I know, all of this was even real.  
Okay, Look Amy, yeah this could be a coma it could be a dream but this could be real. Who knows how, but your here now, and you can think and you can move and feel and I doubt if you were asleep you could.  
I stared back Edward was still sitting there, as distant as possible from Bella, hands coiled in balls.  
Suddenly he stared at me- it was intense my eyes bulged up with emotion.  
This part didn't happen in the book I feared for my life at this moment  
He unlocked the gaze. My heart rate was racing, increasing every second, my throat started swelling up and I felt the sweat running down my face  
I couldn't breath, "I can't breath" I spoke with every single bit of my strength. I tried to take a gasp of air all I managed to do was a pathetic wine, my eyes were getting teary  
because the air was thrashing against them, or maybe I was just tremendously paranoid. I don't know why but my feet raised themselves, I was in full swing, sprinting to the doorway my body felt like gelatine  
Then finally I collapsed.  
I woke up, expecting to find my self in my _own_ bed; No. It was hard. There was no padding just timber and a thin sheet casing it.  
I knew one thing for certain this wasn't a dream.  
I elevated my legs my muscles were aching.  
I headed for the door  
"Where did you think your going hunny" The nurse said polity  
"Class?" I croaked  
"You've sleep though all of the classes" She said with a smile  
I hastily tried escaping  
Dragging my bag along with me  
I failed  
The nurse caught me on my shoulder  
"You had an anxiety attack dear" she continued  
"If there is something bothering you at home or at school, please do talk to the school councillor" her voice was sincere.  
I nodded my head sheepishly and paced into corridor.  
I wasn't bothered about anything…only that I could have died today.  
I caught up with Bella.  
"Are you all right?" She asked tensely  
"Yeah I'm fine" I whispered  
Was I Okay, She was in more danger than me, as soon as I left that just  
Would have been one less person to kill. I gulped  
"I'm heading to the office"  
"Okay I'll come" I replied quickly  
We walked leisurely till we reached the humid office  
"awh crap" I spat out  
Bella just took a quick fleeting look at me confused, I shrugged my shoulders  
I forgot, Edward was position at the front desk Convincing the receptionist to change his classes round, I wonder what Bella thought I looked behind me she was pressed up against the wall  
At that moment the door flew open with a gust of wind coming in a lady came in placing one note in basket and then left Edward turned around, I tried  
Not to stare at him so I looked down gazing at the deteriorated Linoleum flooring  
Then I had a sudden urge.  
I ran outside after him, stupid idea but I had to talk to him, I tapped him on the back He paused and looked at me  
My heart stopped and I just stared, how someone could be so beautiful it was impossible, you can't appreciate Bella's Description until you see him in the flesh.  
All I could do was shrug  
He turned back around within a second and started walking again.  
"Just don't leav-" I managed to choke out  
But he was already backing out of his park in his sliver Volvo  
I rushed back into the small office, the warm air was what I needed I wasn't wearing a coat; I would need to wear one tomorrow, If there was a tomorrow here.  
"Fine" I heard Bella speak when I entered, her voice was weak  
She looked over at me,  
"Why are you waiting for me?" She spoke as she hurried out of the room me by her side.  
Yes why was I waiting for her? We were half way through the car park.  
"uhh I was going t-to - "  
She interrupted thank gosh for that  
"Well I'll see you tomorrow then" she spoke with a smile opening the door to her Chevy.  
I could tell it was a fake smile and that any minute she was going to burst into tears.  
If she only knew why Edward acted the way he did, she wouldn't feel so miserable.  
I looked around there were just a few cars left, only two not parked in the staff area, Bella's truck in the middle of backing out And a Black Honda Civic. I rummaged around through my bag that I picked up in the changing room before, searching for any keys.  
"YAY" I squealed but no one could here me anyhow.

I pulled out the silver key with the Honda logo embossed in it, the key was hanging of a lengthy cherry-coloured lanyard I was surprised when the door became unlocked when I twisted the key. I leaped into the front seat and heaved the door shut I thought for a moment  
I had no idea where I lived.  
I backed out of the parking lot and slowly travelled up the street.  
Bella wasn't the only one crying, I saw a tear escape my eye and another; soon enough there was a stream Flowing down my cheeks I wiped my drying eyes as I looked at the homes speculating, where the hell I lived, I didn't want to ask anyone, I would look like a weirdo. I went faster all the objects became a haze  
Suddenly a gimps of a house caught my eye I speed up the drive way and then came to a sudden halt.  
I stepped out of the car locking the door, I went up to the letter box cautiously, it was ours, it was my families I remember decorating it when I was around the age of 6.  
A memory from my past was here? I toddled over to the front door knocking on it  
"Amy?" I glanced up it was my Mum; she was peeking through to see who it was.  
I was so thrilled to see her  
She unbolted the door.  
I squeezed her with all my force  
As soon as I let go I pranced around inside.  
"How long have we lived in forks" I asked indiscriminately  
"2 weeks I think I'm not sure' She looked puzzled  
"I love you mum!" I broke into tears, hugging her once more  
"Awh, whats wrong, hunny?" a crease appearing on her forehead.  
"Just happy to see you" I said a bit too cheesy  
"What do you want" She said amused but hugging me at the same time  
I hugged her tighter then wandered of  
I opened the door down the back of the inviting lounge  
"Nope bathroom" I mumbled as I closed the door  
I opened the next door, parents' room.  
This room has to be mine I considered as I opened the next door  
it was I stepped inside it was sweltering I wondered why.  
"Properly left the heater on" I smirked.  
it was the closest place to home I had gotten ever since this bizarre thing happened.  
Maybe it was my home, maybe this is real.  
I brushed my hands along the old-fashioned wallpaper tracing the floral patterns with the tip of my finger  
I plunged on my cushy bed and joyful tears poured.  
I found an iPod camouflaged beneath my clothes in the timber drawer  
I searched though it and decided to put on hero/heroin one of my favourite songs, It reminds me of twilight the story I am in I grinned.  
I decided to hop on my laptop because I was curious, if they sold the twilight books, I searched through my draws again wondering if I did have a laptop  
sure enough I found it, It was exactly the same as I had in my "other life"  
It was cloaked with paper on the top of my drawer; I collected the paper and shoved it to the side  
Then pulled out my laptop  
I turned it on and waited amusing myself by tapping my fingers.  
Did we have a wireless modem because there were no wires for internet connection?  
I logged in and waited a while. Staring at every inch of my room, the internet was working; it was just slow properly because the wireless barley reached my room  
I doubled clicked on the Brower logo and waited for it to pop up, when it did I googled "Twilight"  
It didn't come up with any results about Stephanie Meyer  
or any twilight trailers it just came up with information about what "twilight"  
Really was "Twilight is the time before sunrise, called dawn, and the time after sunset, called dusk."  
As it said on Wikipedia, I closed my laptop satisfied.  
I went through my draws again this time searching for my PJ's  
Scattering the clothes on the floor that weren't,  
"Found them" a smirk appeared on my face  
I didn't plan on going out so I slid into them  
I leaped on my bed and thought  
some of the past was still presence, but I was affecting the future. Altering the plot of the book. I always dreamed about living in forks  
and here I was. _This is just freaking crazy_  
I fell asleep missing dinner, I needed a good quality rest  
I woke a in the morning from an empty stomach  
I saw a crepuscular light appearing though the discoloured curtains  
I quickly gobbled down some cereal and washed it down with some orange juice  
When looked at the time, it was 5:00am obviously I wasn't late for school, I hoped in the shower the water was kind of cold, but  
It woke me up; I got changed into a blank white t-shirt and covered it with a long grey stylish coat and fitted my legs into some Navy blue skinny jeans.  
I turned my straighter on and put what I thought were my necessary books in my bag  
Then started straighten my hair, before this bizarre thing happened  
I had cut my hair like Alice Cullen but my hair was different everything I had changed for the benefit of the twilight saga didn't exist for me anymore.  
I put on some black cotton socks and slipped on some boots  
I glanced at the clock again 6 o' clock.  
I played around with my hair until it was just right  
Then added some flicks on my eyes with the eyeliner pencil  
Japanese culture states that flicks make your eyes appear longer  
I procrastinated a little bit then went back to what I was suppose to  
My mood changed suddenly, there was going to be no Edward today  
I wonder if he could hear my thoughts or not, I wonder if I should tell me what I know about him.  
"Amy?" a voice whispered behind me.  
I turned around in a defensive pose  
It was my father.  
"Dad" I yelled  
hugging him securely  
"T-to tight" He struggled to get the words out

Which surprised me I loosened my arms.  
"Sorry" I partly smiled  
He walked of to get some brunch,  
I didn't hear him come in last night properly because I was fast asleep  
I took a large stride forward and glimpsed down at a photo protected in a Burgundy photo frame  
It was me, my, mum, dad and my older brother (he had moved out when he was 18)  
The sun was reflecting of the camera lens when it was taking by the looks so you couldn't see our face that well,  
But it was a cheerful photo it was happy. I grinned.  
We used to have this photograph at our old home. Before our latest home in Forks.


End file.
